


If It Could Save Your Life

by NewBeginnings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Magic Revealed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: — Перестань говорить, — попросил Артур, — пожалуйста, просто не говори.— Я должен. — Мерлин открыл глаза, в синеву которых закрались грусть и отчаяние. — Когда еще будет возможность?





	If It Could Save Your Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If It Could Save Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809162) by [Fulgance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulgance/pseuds/Fulgance). 



> Есть ровно одна строчка, намекающая, что это мог бы быть пре-слэш. Но — см. предупреждения.

Он опустился на колени рядом с Мерлином, перевернул его на спину, попытался стереть грязь с лица и с отчаянием схватил за плечи. Мерлин был мертвенно-бледен, на земле рядом с ним, его руках и рубашке была кровь, и он закричал, когда Артур коснулся его.

Артур судорожно отодвинул край рубашки, обнажая открытую рану.

— Скажи, что мне делать, — взмолился он. — Ты же знаешь, ты наблюдал за Гаюсом — скажи, что делать.

Мерлин глубоко и неровно вздохнул.

— Смысл... Я же все равно умру, так? Если не это, то... твой отец...

Артур отстранился так резко, что неловко задел рану. Мерлин на мгновение закрыл глаза, побелев еще больше, но сжал губы и ничего не сказал, когда снова посмотрел на Артура.

— Я не... не позволю ему... Не глупи, Мерлин. Ты не умрешь. — Его голос сломался на последнем слове, и он тихо выругался. Мерлин улыбнулся уголками губ. — Случалось и похуже, — сказал Артур, смотря на кровь на своих руках, — наверное.

Мерлин слабо усмехнулся и поморщился.

— Что надо делать? — повторил Артур. — Ты ведь принес все необходимое? Бинты и... так далее.

Мерлин качнул головой.

— Ты... ничего не можешь сделать.

— Ведь наверняка... — Артур помедлил, чувствуя ненависть к словам еще до того, как произнес их, — ведь наверняка твоя магия...

Судя по взгляду, Мерлин знал, чего ему стоило сказать это. У Артура не было времени чувствовать себя злым или преданным — это придет потом, когда все закончится, когда он избавится от пронизывающей его насквозь паники.

— В целительстве я бесполезен, — произнес Мерлин.

— Ну вот, только я подумал, что ты хоть в чем-то должен преуспеть…

Мерлин слабо улыбнулся и со свистом втянул воздух, когда потряс головой.

— Очень больно?

— Ничего страшного.

— Неправда.

— Больно... дышать. — Мерлин закрыл глаза, — Артур, ты сможешь...

— Что угодно.

— Просто...

Мерлин пошевелил кистью. Артур почувствовал комок в горле и молча дотронулся до его руки, холодной и липкой. На его собственной руке кровь Мерлина все еще не высохла.

— Я никогда... не использовал магию, чтобы навредить тебе, — с трудом выговорил Мерлин. — Ты должен знать. Я бы никогда...

— Ш-ш-ш, — произнес Артур, когда Мерлин усилил хватку. — Побереги силы. Я знаю, Мерлин, конечно знаю. Я... Очевидно, что ты был не совсем честен насчет кое-чего... или всего... но я знаю, что ты верен Камелоту.

— Нет, — Мерлин провел большим пальцем по его руке. — Я предан тебе, Артур, и только тебе. Камелот... ничего не значит без тебя. — Он сделал паузу, восстанавливая дыхания. — Извини, что лгал.

— Перестань говорить, — попросил Артур, — пожалуйста, просто не говори.

— Я должен. — Мерлин открыл глаза, в синеву которых закрались грусть и отчаяние. — Когда еще будет возможность.

Собрав все силы, он приподнялся на локте, другой рукой все еще цепляясь за Артура.

— Ты заслуживал знать, я... всегда это понимал. Я рад, что ты узнал. Жаль, что таким образом. Но я бы сказал тебе. Со временем.

Он развернул ладонь и переплел их пальцы. Его глаза возбужденно светились жаром и еще чем-то — яростным и отчаянным.

— Знаешь, я представлял этот момент. Иногда я был чуточку менее мертвым, чем сейчас, но чаще всего... совсем мертвым.

Артур знал, что он имел в виду. Мерлин считал, что он мог казнить его. Он постарался не зацикливаться на том, что чувствовал из-за этого — ведь иначе он бы... Нет. "Никто не стоит твоих слез, — жестко сказал он самому себе. — Никто не стоит твоих слез..."

— Я не знал, как ты отреагируешь, — пробормотал Мерлин. — Я был трусом. Артур, скажи... скажи, о чем ты думаешь. Мне нужно знать. Я так много размышлял и...

— Боже, Мерлин. Мы поговорим об этом потом, ладно? Сейчас есть другие...

— Не будет никакого "потом", — сказал Мерлин с уверенностью, из-за которой у Артура по позвоночнику пробежался холодок.

_Нет._

У Артура упало сердце. Теперь он чувствовал холод — похожий на смерть и ледянее, чем рука Мерлина. В глазах защипало. _Ни один не стоит твоих слез._

— Ты не можешь так поступить со мной. Я не хочу потерять тебя... не могу.

— Прости, Артур. За... все.

— Должен же быть способ, — сказал он. — Как, по-твоему, я без тебя выживу?

— Ты не продержишься… и дня, — ответил Мерлин, и в его наполненных лихорадкой глазах мелькнул смех. — Моим предназначением было защищать тебя.

" _Я клянусь, что защищу тебя или умру_ ", — вспыхнули у него в голове слова. Мерлин исполнял свою клятву — теперь вопреки желанию Артура.

— Полагаю... мне не удалось.

— Ты никогда не подводил меня.

— Я лгал тебе.

— Да, — сказал Артур, — и если бы ты сейчас был в другом состоянии, то ответил бы за это. Но не сейчас, Мерлин, ради всего святого, не сейчас. Должно быть что-то... что угодно...

— Не надо, Артур. Просто... — Мерлин, казалось, начал задыхаться. Он несколько раз моргнул, словно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Пожалуйста, просто... останься?

— Да, — произнес Артур, с трудом дыша и ощущая тупую боль в груди, — конечно. Я прямо здесь.

— Ты можешь... поговорить со мной?

— О чем?

— Я уверен, что хоть что-то... ты придумаешь.

— Это ты постоянно болтаешь о всякой ерунде, не я. — Артур опустил взгляд на Мерлина, и вид его бледного и болезненного лица каким-то образом помог ему подобрать слова. — Я просто... Ты так много сделал для меня, верно? Понятия не имею, что бы со мной без тебя было. Я очень жалею, что ты не сказал мне раньше... — ему сложно было говорить об этом, но в голове крутились только мысли про магию и надрывное " _не умирай_ ", так что он выбрал меньшее из двух зол, — но понимаю, почему. И в другой ситуации я бы был зол, но сейчас просто не могу, понимаешь?

_Ты умираешь ради меня, я ничего не могу с этим поделать, и не могу смотреть, как ты умираешь, и если ты выживешь, я обещаю, что больше никогда не буду дурно говорить о магии._

— Почему ты сделал это? Выскочить прямо на пути взрывной волны — верх глупости.

— Я думал.... моей магии хватит на то, чтобы остановить это. Я ошибся. — Мерлин едва улыбнулся и следующее предложение выговорил без пауз: — Ты жив, значит, оно того стоило.

— Сколько раз ты спасал мою жизнь?

— Я... перестал считать.

Мерлин снова скользнул на землю, будучи не в состоянии удерживать себя на локте. Артур инстинктивно подвинулся, выпуская его руку и устраивая его голову у себя на коленях.

— Так удобно, — произнес Мерлин.

Артур откинул пряди волос с его лба, влажного и горячего, в отличие от его рук.

— Артур, ты сможешь... сделать кое-что для меня?

— Что угодно.

— Потом, после... — Мерлин тяжело вздохнул и продолжил слабым голосом: — сможешь ли ты попробовать изменить свой взгляд на магию?

Руки Артура замерли, и он уставился на Мерлина.

— Магия сотворила это с тобой.

Мерлин потряс головой.

— Человек, а не магия. Магия... не появляется из ниоткуда по собственной воле. А некоторые использует ее на благо.

— Как ты, например.

— Я не прошу тебя... менять законы. Просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал об этом. Моя магия — часть меня и всегда ею была, и я не... хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня за это.

— Я не ненавижу тебя, — хрипло выдавил Артур. — Мерлин, я бы... я бы прямо сейчас изменил законы, если бы это...

_Если бы это спасло твою жизнь._

— Есть и другие, — проговорил Мерлин, и без слов зная, что Артур имел в виду.

— Я займусь этим сразу, как мы вернемся в Камелот, — безрассудно пообещал Артур. В глазах защипало. — Я изменю все — тебе больше не придется прятаться.

— Артур... — слабо начал Мерлин, — Артур, мы оба знаем, что я не вернусь.

Артур на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, они снова были сухими. _Никто не стоит твоих слез._ Он не мог позволить себе слабость — не сейчас. В этот раз он не мог подвести Мерлина, тот нуждался в нем впервые, наверное, с их встречи.

— Тогда... я обещаю, что изменю закон. Обещаю, Мерлин. Для тебя, за все, что ты сделал.

Мерлин с благодарностью накрыл руку Артура своей, не произнося ни слова, как будто на слова ушло бы слишком много сил.

— Лучше бы ты не делал это, — сказал Артур. — Это я должен был... быть тем, кто...

— Я бы никогда не позволил этому случиться. Не жалей, Артур. Я с радостью... умру ради тебя еще хоть сто раз.

— Все должно было быть по-другому. Я не стою этого... не стою тебя. Ты слишком много сделал для Камелота. Для меня.

— Для тебя — что угодно.

И именно в этот момент Артур _понял_. И выразительные взгляды, и слепая преданность, и поддержка, и молчаливое принятие оскорблений, и свет в глазах Мерлина, когда он воспринимал его всерьез, — все это что-то значило. Что-то более глубокое, чем благоговение, и гораздо большее, чем дружба.

— Что я буду без тебя делать? — убито спросил он.

И Мерлин — который ни разу не вел себя как слуга, который всегда дразнил его и смеялся над ним, — в последние мгновения своей жизни Мерлин с почтением выдал слова, которые когтями вцепились в сердце Артура.

— Ты все так и будешь... идиотом. И станешь самым великим королем Камелота, со мной или без меня. Я слуга, Артур, всего лишь слуга.

— Останься со мной, — попросил Артур, в глубине души понимая, что только что слышал прощание. На лице Мерлина почудился намек на улыбку.

— И когда это я делал то, что ты велишь?

— Сейчас как раз можно начать, — отчаянно сказал Артур. — Хотя бы в этот раз послушай... не покидай меня.

— Не... отпускай, — выдавил Мерлин мучительно слабым голосом.

Он медленно моргнул, раз, второй — а на третий не открыл глаза. Его дыхание все еще было тяжелым и становилось все чаще. Артур зажмурился, сжав руку Мерлина, и сосредоточился на его дыхании.

— Никогда не отпущу, — прошептал он.

Вдох... выдох.

Вдох... выдох.

— Кстати, Артур... — хрипло произнес Мерлин и попытался улыбнуться. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Ком в горле мешал говорить, и Артур только сильнее стиснул руку Мерлина, пытаясь задержать его в этом мире.

Вдох...

Выдох.

Вдох... выдох.

Вдох...

— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, услышав в этом звуке какую-то заминку, и вдруг снова обрел способность говорить. Слова вырвались из горла — из души и сердца: — Нет, Мерлин, не...

Рука Мерлина обмякла в его хватке. Он не выдохнул.

— Нет. Нет, ради всего святого, Мерлин... ты не _просто слуга_ , — горячо произнес Артур. По лицу катились слезы, которых Мерлин уже не видел. Боль и неровные всхлипы опалили горло, разрывая душу.

Он стоил слез Артура — он стоил гораздо большего.


End file.
